WHAT?
by ChibiTsuki27
Summary: Tsuna was asked by Byakuran to help a parallel world him. He agreed. Tsuna went to that parallel world. The other Tsunayoshi came to Tsuna's world. No pairings. OOC27
1. Chapter 1

Sawada Tsunayoshi was a mafia boss. He's ready to fight off any enemies that invade him and/or his guardians. He is ready to deal with Reborn's training (more like battling now that he is stronger). He is ready when girls swooned in front of him and ask him out and he will reject them. But he is not ready when Byakuran came into his office with a bag of marshmallows in one hand.

Tsuna's intuition perks up. Something is gonna happen. Something unusual.

"Hi Tsunayoshi-kun~" Byakuran said with a creepy smile on his face. Tsuna knew that Byakuran has something in mind.

"What is it Byakuran?" Tsuna spoke in a deep voice.

Tsuna has grown amazingly handsome over the past years. In high school, less and fewer people called him "Dame" because of how well-developed Tsuna became. His hair grew longer, eyes became narrower, and voice became deeper. When Tsuna and co. graduated from college, they headed to Italy right away, along with Hibari, Mukuro, Chrome, Ryohei, Lambo, I-pin, Kyoko, and Haru. All became part of the Vongola. The guardians became Tsuna's guardians. Mukuro holds the Mist ring but both him and Chrome are the mist guardians. Lambo became like the ten-years-later Lambo with striking handsome looks. With help from Ipin, the two work together on missions (which worries the hell out of Tsuna). Haru was trained by Reborn because her resolve to protect Tsuna and co. impressed Reborn. She became a successful and strong hitwoman. Tsuna knew about it and opposed. But then he as well was happy to see Haru being able to handle all the mafia. Kyoko became a part-time assassinator. Sure, she was an innocent girl before but then became well known for her disguise in the mafia. She trained with Bianchi and was now know as Poison Disguise because of who her trainer was. (Ryohei was like the same as Tsuna with Haru but then finally agreed with it).

"Always to the point Tsunayoshi-kun," Byakuran said. He then continue when he saw the stare given to him from Tsuna. "I have a lovely propose to make."

"What is that?" Not hoping for a confession, Tsuna sweated behind his hair.

"Oh, no I'm not gay. Well I do hope to make some boy friends."

"Get to the point."

"Okay, okay. I want you to go to a parallel world."

Tsuna stared at him for a long time. Byakuran started to look uncomfortable. "What does that mean?" Tsuna asked.

"I want you to go to a parallel world to help your other self." Byakuran said while raising a hand.

"Huh?" Before Tsuna could get an answer, he felt wind blowing on him.

* * *

Moments later...

Tsuna looked around. Where am I?

_**You're in your other parallel self's world.**_ A voice answered.

_**Wait, what?**_ Tsuna turned confused at the voice that was talking. He looked around and saw no one paying attention to him. Don't they hear it too? And the voice sounds familiar...wait...creepy smile... "BYAKURAN!"

_**Hi, Tsunayoshi-kun! Don't be so mad. I just sent you to another parallel world.**_

_Byakuran's voice sound even creepier when you don't see him._

_**Awe you hurt my feelings~**_

_WHY? WHY DID YOU SENT ME HERE?!_ Tsuna was furious.

_**Because I want to help your other self from depression and loneliness.**_

_W-what?_

_**Tsunayoshi-kun, the Sawada Tsunayoshi of this world is suffering from bulliness, loneliness, malnutrition, and lots of negative things. **_

_Why?_ Tsuna's voice became calmer, but deep inside he was confused and angry.

_**There are no differences in this parallel world besides one exception.**_

_What is that one exception?_

_**You have a brother, Tsunayoshi-kun. Your brother is Sawada Katashi.**_

_How does he look like? Like father? Tsuna asked._

_**Yes very similar. Like your father, he has short blonde hair. He has brown eyes like your mother. He looks strong very strong. But he is not what everyone seems like. Only me and your parallel self, knows that behind that face is the mean bastard. He is the main bully of your parallel self.**_

_So you've brought me here to make my other self become stronger and braver to confront him?_

_**Not quite, I want you to take the place of Vongola Decimo in this parallel world.**_

_Why? I'm not a candidate for the position here?_

_**Yes because your father in this world thought that having a stronger and out-going son to be Decimo is better than the weak Sawada Tsunayoshi of this parallel world.**_

Tsuna fell into silence. Then he spoke, in a loud clear voice, "**Damn you Iemitsu.**"

In the world before, Byakuran could be seen with sweat on his cheek.

_So where is my parallel self? With you?_

_**Mhm. He is sleeping right now. I'll tell your guardians about it soon. Reborn will know too. I'm sure he will like to train you again.**_

Tsuna inwardly shivered at the imagination of what Reborn's face will look like when he finds out. _At least no paperwork for a long time huh?_

He could hear Byakuran chuckle in his head.

"Okay so what should I do?"

* * *

Tsuna walked into the Sawada's house. Apparently, Byakuran said that this world's time is a day before Reborn came. So it was very quiet-BOOM! Katashi comes out from the second floor and stomped down the stairs.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DAME-TSUNA?" He yelled. Tsuna thought he and Squalo could have a screaming competition.

_**Remember to act like the Sawada Tsunayoshi of this world until Reborn comes.**_ Byakuran reminded. Tsuna nodded inwardly.

He had his shoulders slump when he came into the house. He hid his eyes covered by his bangs. "I-I'm s-sorry..." Tsuna whispered.

"BECAUSE OF YOU WE HAD TO WAIT TILL YOU COME BACK SO WE CAN EAT DINNER YOU IDIOT!"

Tsuna became to like his brother less less._ I would rather go on a trip with Xanxus for days than being here in this cave**.**_

He could here Byakuran mumbling a apology in his head.

* * *

**I'm no professional writer. I just got aspired by many stories about khr that convinced me to write my own. I've been thinking on having a 27OC so don't suggest any pairings. But please leave criticism so I can improve my writing. Thanks for reading. *bows* \(*O*)/ **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Khr.

Warning: I'm a newbie in writing.

This morning, Tsuna really couldn't control himself when Katashi came into the kitchen and roughly pulled the chair to sit down. He grabbed his plate and started eating his breakfast. Tsuna saw him but chose to pay attention to his meal than the gorilla. (Tsuna named Katashi gorilla after seeing how violent he was towards him. Of course he won't say it out loud for Katashi might just beat him up. And of course that wouldn't happen because Tsuna is far stronger than Katashi.)

But then when Tsuna was about to eat up the last piece of bacon that their mom cooked, Katashi just grabbed it from him with his chopsticks and gobbled it down his throat. Tsuna stared at him.

Katashi stared back. He sneered, and said, "What Dame-Tsuna? Can I have the bacon? Oops, I asked too late." Then he laughed.

Of course being the innocent and ignorant mom, Nana continue to wash the dished while humming a song.

Tsuna wanted to punch the gorilla in the face and crumbled his fist. _How dare that damn gorilla...He ate most of the bacon! _

_**Calm down Tsunayoshi-kun, you won't succeed if you fight him now. Show what you got when Reborn comes. **_

_Fine, Byakuran._

Then Tsuna saw their mom turning to them with a bright smile. She said, "Ta-kun! Tsu-kun! Look at what I found in the mailbox!" She took the flyer from the pocket in her apron and read the words out loud to her sons.

"That's definitely a scam Mom!" Katashi said. "And I don't want a tutor, my grades are good enough!"

But Nana pouted and said, "But it said you'll become the next generation's leader!"

Tsuna knew this was coming. After all, this was where everything start when he was in middle school in his own world. He kept quiet and finished his breakfast while Katashi and Nana kept arguing about it. When he finished eating, he put on his shoes and went to school.

* * *

Tsuna knew he was being watched when he came outside. _So this is how Reborn spies on me before huh?_ It was his hyper intuition that told him that he was being watched by Reborn. He knew that Reborn will stop watching since he will then go inside the house to introduce himself as the tutor to Nana and Katashi. Tsuna ignored the stare and walked to school.

On the way he saw Sasagawa Kyoko. Tsuna wanted to greet her but knew that they didn't talk much since Byakuran told him that in this parallel world, he didn't have any friends. Just bullies, and people that ignore him. _I wonder how Haru is doing?_ Tsuna thought.

Near the school gate, Tsuna saw Hibari Kyouya watching the students like a hawk if they break the rules. Tsuna grinned. At least Byakuran said that having a partner to spar with is okay. He walked straight to him and greeted, "Good morning, Hibari-san."

The students nearby looked at him in total shock, with a thought that anyone can tell. _ARE YOU NUTS? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE DAME-TSUNA?_

Tsuna would have responded to them saying,"No, but my pet is. And no I'm not on drugs." But he didn't because that would be weird. Instead, Hibari and him were having a staring contest until the prefect spoke. "Herbivore, get to class." Expecting him to do as he was told, Hibari started walking inside the school knowing that Kusakabe will be in charge of the rule-breakers. But Tsuna spoke again.

"Sure but can we talk later?" The students around them already disappeared into the school, being afraid of Hibari biting them to death for wasting time to stare.

Hibari stopped in his steps and turned to look at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"I said, can we talk later? I want us to have a conversation in lunch." Tsuna said.

"I don't socialize with herbivores."

_Ah, as expected of Kyouya ._ "Then why don't I prove to you that I'm not a herbivore? And not an omnivore. Rather a carnivore."

Tsuna immediately jumped back when Hibari swung a tonfa at him. He then ducked as Hibari tried to hit his stomach. Tsuna jumped up the wall and landed on top of the wall. "Sorry Hibari-san. The bell is gonna ring soon. But this will continue in lunch." He leaned down and rolled onto the ground and went inside the school.

Hibari smirked. _Wao_

* * *

Tsuna didn't get into class first. He went to the boys' bathroom and checked himself in the mirror. He sighed._ Kyouya's bloodthirst is as strong as always._

He looked out the window, wondering how his guardians in his world are doing.

* * *

"ACCHOO!" The seven guardians of Tsuna sneezed in their meeting. They looked at each other suspiciously.

Chrome went to go get tissues and came back with a box of them.

"That was weird...We all sneezed at once. Even Mukuro-nii and Kyouya-nii..." Lambo Bovino said as he rubbed his nose. The two that were mentioned glared at him.

"That was extreme!" Sasagawa Ryohei yelled, but not so loudly.

"Che!" Gokudera Hayato picked up a tissue.

"Kufufu...are you sick Kyouya? Perhaps you should see a doctor." Rokudo Mukuro asked his rival.

"No. You're the one who's probably sick." Hibari Kyouya said. Then, he ignore the pineapple-freak.

"Maa, maa, guys. Let's pay attention to Hayato as he explain the plan." Yamamoto Takeshi said with a smile after he took a tissue from Chrome. He was replied by two nods, a yawn, a "che", a "hn", and a "kufufu".

Why were they in a meeting? Well, recently there was a small mafia family that invaded their huge mansion. Of course, their plan failed since the Vongola guardians are too strong for them. The leader of the family said they were given this mission from a mafia family called Roccia. That was two days ago. Now the Vongola technicians are fixing the areas in the mansion that were destroyed. (There wasn't a lot) The guardians are in the meeting room listening to Hayato's plan. Kyoko and Haru were making decorations for a party that will soon be held in the mansion.

After Hayato explained the plan, the guardians agreed and headed back to their rooms. For Hayato and Takeshi, they went to check up on their boss.

_Byakuran came. What does he want?_ Hayato thought. After all, all guardians and Vongola Decimo are always told who enters and who leaves.

But when they opened up the Tsuna's door, there was Byakuran, sitting on a chair looking at something in front of him. Hayato and Takeshi widened their eyes. It was Decimo!

"What is the meaning of this Byakuran? Did you do something to Decimo?" Hayato shouted angrily. Takeshi had his eyes narrowed.

Byakuran looked at them and laughed. "No, Hayato-kun, Takeshi-kun. Tsunayoshi-kun is just sleeping. But he is not the Decimo you know."

Takeshi was the one who spoke then. "What do you mean Byakuran?"

Byakuran told them to call all their guardians and have Reborn come back from his mission as soon as possible. Knowing whatever he will say will be important, the two nodded and headed to the guardians' rooms.

* * *

**That's it for now. Be patient to read more! I won't update like a week but be patient. I have stuff to do so I'll be busy. Ciao~**

**('~')/**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Khr.

Warning: I am a newbie in writing.

**Ciao guys, I know I said I will post this new chapter a week later but thought that you guys might want it now. So I updated it quick. **

**This is the author trying to tell you that I post new chapters randomly. So I might update in like a day or two, a month, or a year and so on. Well I mean many people are lazy right? I'm one of those. I do have the next chapter finished but I would like to wait until I have the next next chapter done to post it. I hope I will update the next chapter soon. Please go on~ (^...^)/**

**P.S., due to a follower's wish of not having 27OC, please suggest what kind of pairings I should have in this story. I personally don't like 2795, nor I feel comfortable writing yaoi ones...so...please help? Or you can vote for non pairings (which I personally like the best). ****=.=**

******P.P.S. But that doesn't mean that what you suggest will certaintly be in this story. ****(/'~')/**

* * *

The guardians are in the meeting room again. They heard that Byakuran had called them for something important from Hayato and Takeshi. When they sat down in the expensive and luxurious chairs, Byakuran came in carrying their boss on his arms.

The guardians stand up fast enough to point weapons at Byakuran for holding their precious boss. Byakuran pulled a chair and sat Tsuna on it. Then he put up a hand and looked at the guardians. He said, "I will explain so please remove the weapons away from my neck..."

The guardians cautiously remove their weapons and stared at the Mare Sky ring holder.

Byakuran sighed and pulled out another chair next to Tsuna and sat down. "First of all, I did nothing wrong to Tsunayoshi-kun. Well not, in my opinion. Next, the boy you see next to me is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Not Vongola Decimo...yet."

"What do you mean?" Lambo asked. "Did Tsuna-nii lose his memories?"

Hayato slapped him in the head.

"I-Itte!"

"Impossible. We were in the meeting room which is right below Tsuna's office. We would have hear something happen to him." Hayato said. Lambo rubbed his head.

"Actually Tsunayoshi-kun here does not have memories of you all. But **he** did not lose his memories." Byakuran responded. The guardians looked at him in wide eyes.

"What are you saying? And what's with the 'he' you mention...?" Ryohei asked in confusion.

"I brought Tsunayoshi-kun to a parallel world. The one here is the Sawada Tsunayoshi that came from that parallel world which he didn't meet you guys before."

In a quick WHOOSH, Kyoya had his tonfas at Byakuran's neck. "**Herb****i****vor****e ****why**?" There was venom in his tone. The other guardians did not stop him or attack Byakuran nor felt happy about what they were told.

"Because the Sawada Tsunayoshi you see here has suffered from bullies, malnutrition, head injuries, and much more."

Then silence fell again. A feather could be heard as it dropped. (Where did that come from? Hibird? Hibari: Herbivore... Author: SORRY!)

Takeshi called out a staff and told him to bring some food and water. Ryohei began to heal Tsunayoshi.

"Then what's happening to Tsuna? I mean our boss."

"He's trying to claim the position for Vongola Decimo."

"Huh?" Hayato frowned at Byakuran. "Is Tsuna not Decimo in that parallel world?"

Byakuran nodded. "It has been decided that that position would be given the Sawada Katashi."

"Who are you talking about?" Mukuro demanded.

"Tsunayoshi-kun's twin brother."

Silence came.

Hayato told a butler to call Reborn and get him here as fast as he can.

When all eyes are staring at him, Byakuran declared, "We need to train this Sawada Tsunayoshi to be able to become Vongola Decimo of that world." _After this, I will never make Tsunayoshi-kun and his guardians angry again. Ehehehe..._ *cue the camera to view Byakuran's neck which is full of sweat*

* * *

Tsuna watched as his brother gets teased by you-know-what in the morning. Tsuna didn't laugh like the others because he had that same situation before. But now, he doesn't have a crush on Kyoko, just a sibling love.

HOWEVER, since Katashi is popular in school in a "good" way, there wasn't anything really bad that the classmates teased. (You know, like 'underwear man'?)

"So, Katashi, you like Sasagawa-chan? Really?" A boy named Ochikai Akira asked with an arm around Katashi. Tsuna could guess that he's gorilla's best friend in the class. Maybe not, I mean who wants to be with gorilla?

Katashi blushed red and many girls became depressed by the news. He looked at Kyoko, who was next to Hana, and was embarrassed by the looks from the classmates. "Stop guys! I don't want to make this even more embarrassing."

_At least he's gentle to girls, or just to Kyoko...I should be aware of what he does to others._ Tsuna thought as he had one palm holding his jaw. He looked out the window while listening to their conversation.

"Well you gotta face Mochida now, ready boy?" Akira grinned as he saw his best friend still had his cheeks pink. Katashi pushed him away from his shoulder.

"Well I'm gonna win!" Katashi said with a smirk. He looked at his twin brother and saw that he wasn't even paying attention to them. In a loud voice, he said, "Unlike someone who keeps tripping on air!"

Many classmates start laughing since they know who keeps tripping on air _and_ other stuff. Tsuna of course.

"..." Tsuna ignored them with no-care whatsoever. But he did notice his former tutor, outside of the window spying them with a binocular. _Heh, Reborn is so weird no matter how old he is._ Tsuna thought as he remembered how he himself became so shocked when he found out how Reborn looked as an adult. He didn't believe it until Reborn kicked him in the face. After that, Tsuna ate so much sweets (with Mukuro's help).

When Nezu-sensei came in, the students hurried to their seats. _Ah the fake elite._ Tsuna putted his head down and slept.

Nezu noticed him and threw a chalk at him. All students waited for the show.

Katashi snickered quietly, _Tsuna's worth it. Sleeping in class? Such an idiot! Nezu will probably not let him graduate_!

But then, Tsuna stopped the chalk with two fingers. He yawned and threw the chalk at Nezu. "Sorry. I wasn't looking." Everyone was astonished. Since when did Dame-Tsuna became so...(whats the word?) this!

Nezu was furious. "SAWADA YOU COME WITH ME AT THE END OF THE DAY!"

Tsuna didn't seem to care and went back to sleep. Nezu didn't want powder on his forehead so he continue to teach the class.

Katashi didn't know what he was feeling. Confused at Tsuna's sudden strength? Angry at not having Tsuna getting hit? He heard a student murmured, "Is that really Dame-Tsuna?"

* * *

Tsuna knew he did something different from what the Sawada Tsunayoshi of this world would do. But he was furious for even being here. He HAD to hit someone. Nezu was the perfect choice.

As he slept, he heard Byakuran laughing. _What? It's your fault!_

**_Once again, I apologize for what I did but you know you would have done the same you were me. _**Byakuran said.

_Yeah I would but you should at least tell me what's going on before you bring me here! _

_**Yes I should have.**_

_Hmph. _Tsuna really never changed his attitude. Besides being a mafia boss, he's still the teenage boy he was before. The same thing goes with his guardians. _So how's my other self doing now? Hope he doesn't get so scared by Reborn. Well that would be quite impossible. _

**_Tsunayoshi is still sleeping. He has a harsh life._**

_HAD. Not has. My other self needs to have a better happy time before he comes back here. By the time he comes back, the position for Vongola Decimo in this world will be his._

**_Yes._**

_Do my guardians know about this? What about Reborn?_

**_Reborn's is coming back from his mission. Your guardians know what's going on. They are worried about you. _**

_Tell them not to worry. I wil__l be __ba__ck._

**_Of course Tsunayoshi-kun._**

_Thanks Byakuran. For helping Tsunayoshi. _Tsuna murmured.

Byakuran smiled in the other world.

* * *

**That's it for now! Sorry for having to not have the story go along with the original plot. It's hard to write something that has been already written. (I don't want to copy word for word of the canon.)**

**I used to hate writing. But now I found Khr interesting to write about. This also helps me in school.**

**Ciao friends! (0=0)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Khr**

**Warning: I am a newbie in writing.**

**I know that most of you do not read the Author's notes but I encourage you to so you can be aware of what's going on.**

**And I wouldn't apologize for not updating soon because in one of my chapters I did mention I am lazy. So continue~**

**(- ~ -)/**

* * *

Mochida was waiting in the gym. Many crowds were in the gym. All of them were waiting for Sawada Katashi to come in and have a kendo match against Mochida. Tsuna didn't want to be there but decided to. He wanted to see the gorilla's actions when he fights against Mochida. Tsuna secretly wished for Mochida to win but he knew there's no way, since Reborn's gonna help the gorilla out.

Tsuna didn't join the crowd but rather went onto the balcony. Reborn had turned to him. They stared for quite a while.

Tsuna began to talk first. "Who are you?" Tsuna thought it was funny. Being here when you've battled against Adult Reborn and WON for many times meant he's too powerful. (When I said "he" I meant Tsuna.) Right in front of him is the infant Reborn. But Tsuna knew he had to be careful. _Don't wanna get him suspicious. _

Reborn studied him for a few seconds and then spoke. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, a dame kid in both academic and physically. Every grade is a D or minus. Never got a higher score than 40 points. Son of Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana. Older bother of Sawada Katashi. A target for bullies." Reborn said in a monotone voice.

Tsuna inwardly cursed at Reborn. _Of course, he has spies. Are they insects?_ Tsuna shuddered at the memory of Reborn talking to insects in "insect language" one time for information. "That's my name and my information. What's yours, kid?" He asked, laughing in the inside. _I CALLED HIM KID! LOL._

Tsuna knew Reborn was unhappy to be called a kid. _That's a fearsome aura spiking out of him,_ Tsuna thought.

"Reborn."

"Reborn?" Tsuna put on a thoughtful face. "Doesn't that mean in English, to be born again?" Tsuna asked him. He could hear that the kendo fight below has started.

Reborn raised an eyebrow. "You know English?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Your grades are so bad." Reborn stated with no emotion.

Tsuna quickly fixed his mistake with something he knew this world has. "When I was younger I found a English-Italian dictionary. So I learned both languages by myself during the time when I wasn't bullied."

Reborn didn't reply. So Tsuna just watched the fight below from above.

He felt Reborn staring at him. So Tsuna started talking. "Katashi is really good in sports. Kendo is his favorite. There's no absolute guess we can make of who will win. Both the Mochida-sempai and Katashi are good at this sport. But who do you think will win, Reborn-san?"_ The "san" is creepying me out. _Tsuna shuddered._ But I need to get on Reborn's good side. Does he even have one?_

"Mochida." Reborn replied. Tsuna rose an eyebrow.

"Why not Katashi?" He asked.

"Mochida Kensuke is the kendo captain. He certainly know all the rules and how to win in a battle."

"But, Reborn-san, Katashi is also really good in kendo. People thought about making him captain next year." Tsuna responded.

Reborned pulled out a gun and a silencer from his case.

"Uhm...Reborn-san, why do you have a gun?" He asked. Shifting a bit away, he continue to stare at what Reborn was doing.

"I never said Baka-Tashi will lose." Reborn replied and popped some popcorn into his mouth.

"Eh?"

Reborn did what he did like what he did to Tsuna in the other parallel world.

Pffftttt, Tsuna laughed inwardly. The gorilla will be a tomato when this is all over.

"Whoa~ How did that happen? Katashi just became so powerful. Too bad, I actually wished for Mochida-sempai to win." Tsuna said in a depressed tone. As he turned away, he felt a click behind him. Tsuna turned around and saw Reborn pointing the gun at him. "Why point at me Reborn-san? I'm not going to go against someone too."

"Who are you?" Reborn demanded. Tsuna titled his head.

"What do you mean? I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn-san." He replied.

"If you were Sawada Tsunayoshi, you wouldn't familarize with me. You haven't even trip once since we met. And why would you hide the fact that you are good with languages? And the way you acted when I took out the gun was fake. You know I'm here for something. You know. You know I'm a Mafioso." Reborn's eyes became darker.

Tsuna broke into a laugh.

Reborn was pissed. "Answer."

Tsima rubbed his eyes from the tears that are coming out from laughing. "W-Well, I'm just faking it. But I can ensure you that I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. I felt suspicious every since that my father brought his boss back with him years ago. Once when he called home, I heard gunshots in the background. People yelling and battle going on and on. At that time I didn't understand what was going on. So I ignored it. When I grew older, I realized that father was just faking that he was a construction worker." Tsuna looked at Reborn. And then he continued. "One day, Mom and Katashi went out to buy groceries. I didn't like going outside so I stayed behind. That was when people from a Famiglia attack me. They thought I was the candidate for Vongola Decimo. They tried to kill me. After that, I finally understood that father was in the mafia, the leader of CEDEF." Tsuna finished.

"What happen to those Mafiosos?" Reborn seemed curious.

Tsuna put his index finger to his lips. "That's a secret~"

_**He's gonna kill you when he finds out that that's all a lie**_. Byakuran said.

Tsuna snickered. _Well, technically I didn't lie that I was attacked._ That was true. Actually, Tsuna was attacked when he was fifteen in his own world. But at that time, he already knew the mafia. Reborn had instructed him to walk home by himself one day. At first, he didn't know why but then realized that he was put on a test. Without the guardians around him, Tsuna has to protect himself from enemies. So when ninjas and mafiosos sent by Reborn popped out, Tsuna defeated them with ease and little difficulty. Yeah, sent by Reborn. I repeat, sent by Reborn. HIMSELF.

"One day I will make you tell me what happened." Reborn said. He hopped down and was gone. _Sawada Tsunayoshi...interesting..._

* * *

_Sawada Tsunayoshi._

Reborn was not able to read him. He felt hidden power lying inside of him.

_He could be a great boss..._ Reborn thought.

_That damn bastard, he chose the wrong son._

* * *

Tsuna was excited and happy to see his friend back. Well technically not his friend, but soon-to-be-friend.

_Hayato's here!_ Tsuna thought happily as he made his way to the place where his brother and Gokudera Hayato was. Reborn seemed to notice him but said nothing.

Katashi breathe in relief when the last dynamite was unlit. Then he started yelling at Reborn who was just spectating the scene. "WHAT THE HELL REBORN? WHY IS AN MAFIOSO TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

"That's because you are going to become a Mafia boss." Reborn stated.

"WHY DO I HAV-" Katashi was interrupted by Gokudera.

"IT'S MY MISTAKE JUUDAIME! You are the one fit to become the boss." Gokudera said with his knees on the ground. "Juudaime, please accept me as your subordinate!"

_He didn't say "I'll follow you to the end of Earth!" like he did to me._ Tsuna thought quietly as he watched them from nearby.

"Accept him Baka-Tashi. The one who loses becomes the winner's subordinate, that is this family's rule." Reborn said as he walked over to them.

"WHY SHOULD I ACCEPT SOMEONE WHO TRIED TO KILL ME? FORGET THIS, I DON'T WANT SOMEONE WHO ALMOST KILLED ME AS A SUBORDINATE!" Katashi shouted indigantly. He stomped away quickly. Gokudera looked heartbroken and sad.

Tsuna was ticked off by his brother's words and actions. _That damn gorilla, _Tsuna thought,_ I will make him pay...no _he_ will make him pay..._Tsuna snickered, wondering about all the things that this world's him will do to the gorilla.

* * *

**That's it for now! Tsuna is kind of OOC but he's still the kind and soft heartened boy to his family (which includes most likely everyone except Katashi). Some of you might say that you feel bad that most writers write about Tsuna's twin/brother to be so mean but this is how my story goes.**

**As most of you notice, I skipped the scene where the volleyball match was. I don't want to include all the Khr scenes in my story so I hope you all know the things that happened in the anime and the manga. If not, go read or watch it!**

**Speaking of stories, have any of you read the book The False Prince by Jennifer A. Nielson? It's really good! The main character is Jaron. If you imagine him, you'll think of him with a crown and a handsome face. And the second book has already been published! *cough cough* Getting back to my ending...**

**Ciao guys~ (^ ^)/**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Khr.

Warning: I am a newbie in writing.

* * *

Reborn watched Tsuna as he walked towards Gokudera. _So what are you going to do, Sawada Tsunayoshi?_

"Nice to meet you, I am Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna said to Gokudera kindly. Mentally, Tsuna was crying in joy of seeing his soon-to-be-friend in this world. _Hayato~_

"You! You're here to pity me right? Leave me alone, you copy!" Gokudera yelled at him.

_Ouch, Hayato..._ Tsuna thought. "Well you're hurt aren't you? From the fight and from the rejection right? From my brother?" Tsuna asked. He pulled Gokudera up and pulled him away, leaving Reborn with his thoughts.

_Baka-Tashi now lost the storm...Let's see what you can do, Tsunayo__shi..._ Then Reborn left the place.

* * *

"HEY! WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE YOU BASTARD?" Gokudera yelled at Tsuna who sat down on a bench. Tsuna stilled had a few small injuries on his body from the fight with Hibari during lunch. (I'm going to write about their fight the next chapter.)

They were in the park. The one where, you know, Tsuna had training when he was in middle school in the other parallel world? Anyway, Tsuna just gazed on Gokudera.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Why would I not be okay?! And don't you pretend to care about me, you bastard!" Gokudera spitted those words as harsh as he can.

"Emotionally."

"Th-That has nothing to do with you!" Gokudera said, turning away.

"I know Katashi said some horrible things to you but don't take what he said seriously."_ Ugh, man, Hayato..._ _*cries mentally*_ _I missed you!_ Tsuna sniffed inwardlly. He was trying to not glomp Gokudera. _*sniff sniff*_

"W-What he said was true!" Gokudera finally made a conversation with Tsuna. "I am horrible...I tried to kill Juudaime." Gokudera had his head down.

"No, you were not." Tsuna replied. Gokudera stared at him.

"NO! It's my fault! I almost killed Juudaime if he did not stop the dynamites!"

"You were testing his skills, weren't you? You wanted to know if he was fit to be Vongola Decimo. You saw that he had the strength for that position." Tsuna inwardly added, _with Reborn's help._

"..." Silence felled and Tsuna waited for Gokudera to finish thinking. (How did he know when Gokudera will stop? A: Hyper Intuition! -_-) Then he lift himself off the bench and looked at Gokudera straight in the eyes.Q:

"I know I might not be like Katashi, all popular and powerful, but will you be my friend?" Tsuna asked. PLEASE SAY YES HAYATOOOOOO! Tsuna begged mentally.

"U-uh why? If I can't stop myself from killing your brother before, how am I suppose to protect you?" Gokudera had his eyes widened at what Tsuna said next.

"I never said subordinate, Gokudera-kun. I want a friend." Tsuna responded. "I don't care the hell if someone attacks me. I will always will put my friends and family before me."

Suddenly, Gokudera dropped to the ground. "PLEASE LET ME BE YOUR FRIEND JUUDAIME!" He said loudly, which led to Tsuna cringed.

Tsuna smiled at Gokudera and told him to stand up. "Thank you Gokudera-kun."

* * *

Gokudera wanted to walk Tsuna home so Tsuna let him. As they walked, they had a conversation.

"But Juudaime, you seem different from what the records told me." Gokudera said.

Tsuna scratched his head and told him that he really wasn't no-good. "I tried not to get attention but it seems like it did the opposite, Gokudera-kun." Gokudera nodded understandingly. "How are you living here, Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera sheepishly grinned. "I live in a condo not far from here! Don't worry, Juudaime! I have enough money to live!"

Tsuna frowned. "My mom's cooking is really good. You should come over sometimes."

Gokudera became surprised. "What about your brother, Juudaime?"

"Don't care about that gorilla. He may be my brother but I only treasure my friends and my mom." Tsuna didn't mentioned Iemitsu. He rarely comes home which Tsuna had not forgiven him at all in the other world. Tsuna could tell that his parallel self dislike him too.

"I see..." Gokudera thought for a second and then stood straight. "Yes Juudaime! I am willing to come to your house anytime!"

Tsuna smiled and noticed that they were close to the Sawada's Residence. "Then, Gokudera-kun, would you like to eat with us for dinner today? I'm sure my mom is happy and willing to have you with us."

"Of course Juudaime!"

* * *

There was a murderous aura that Tsuna ignored. He knew that the gorilla was furious at him for having Gokudera eat with them. Reborn was just spectating the scene.

"Gokusosama." Tsuna said and saw that his friend was finished too. "Neh, Gokudera-kun, let's go talk in my room?" Gokudera nodded.

"Sawada-san, your cooking is very delicious!" Gokudera commented. Nana smiled beautifully.

"You can always join us when you want to, Gokudera-kun." Nana replied.

Tsuna headed upstairs with Gokudera following him.

When they got inside Tsuna's bedroom, Tsuna said to Gokudera, "I will tell you something that you have to keep a secret from everyone."

Gokudera nodded, curious at what Juudaime will said and scared at Tsuna's change in tone.

* * *

"I am Sawada Tsunayoshi. But I am not Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna stated.

"I-I don't understand what you're trying to say, Juudaime." Gokudera was in confusion.

"The guy you see in front of you is Sawada Tsunayoshi from another world." Tsuna pointed at himself.

"E-Eh?" Confusion was in the air.

* * *

Tsunayoshi screamed when he saw men in suits staring at him.

"Oh, you're awake." A man with white hair said. Tsunayoshi could tell that this man and those next to him were strong and powerful.

"W-Who a-are y-you?" Tsunayoshi stuttered. He looked around and saw that they were in a bedroom. It looked so luxurious.

"Hey, you're scaring him!" Another man said.

"Shut up Ryohei!" Tsunayoshi stiffened at the loud noise.

"Maa maa guys, let's calm down." A black-haired man said. He turned to Tsunayoshi and said to him. "My name is Yamamoto Takeshi. How do you feel?"

"F-Fine. W-who a-are y-you p-people?" Tsunayoshi asked.

Takeshi frowned. So did the others. Tsunayoshi's voice was hoarse. It seemed like he haven't speak much.

"We're from the Mafia. Do you know about the Mafia?" Takeshi asked.

Tsunayoshi nodded, scared. "T-they a-are c-criminals in Italy...A-are y-you a b-bad p-person?"

"Well, we did do crimes and other stuff but we're nicer than others." Takeshi explained. He then swung his right arm over Hayato's shoulder. "See? We're pals! All of us!" He ignored Hayato's complain at his arm.

"S-some of you look familiar..." Everyone stopped moving. Tsunayoshi thought he said something wrong. "I-I'm s-sorry."

"Kufufu...why are you apologizing? Tell us, who do you think you know here?" Mukuro asked. He crossed his arms and stared at Tsunayoshi.

"Um..." Tsunayoshi looked around. He stared at Takeshi for a while before his eyes shot up in recognition. "Y-You look like the popular baseball player in our school!" Takeshi grinned. "That's me."

Then he spot a man that he thought looked like Sasagawa-san's older brother. "Are you Sasagawa-san's older brother?"

The man grinned. "Extremely right!"

Tsunayoshi nodded, appreciate that someone he knows well is here. His relief stopped when he recognize someone else that's really not hard to remember. "H-Hibari-san!" The man smirked. Tsuna cringed at his predator face. The guardians sighed.

"Herbivore." Kyouya responded.

Tsuna thought that he'll faint. And he did.

* * *

**Never thought that this would be this hard to write. I hate writing. I want to tell you guys how much I tried to put my thoughts into words but its just too difficult. I love to imagine the plot and the characters but writing it is damaging my brain. I get headaches from this a lot. Please forgive me if you think the story does not make sense.**

**Oh well, I appreciate all the readers that read my story. **

**Till then, ciao!**


End file.
